Vessels of the Pineapple Navy
This is the database for all Pineapple Navy ships from 1875 to 1953. Design studies will be listed at the very bottom of the page once it is completed entirely. There is no timeframe for when that will happen. Wilhelm V-class battleship The Wilhelm V class battleship was the second and last super battleship constructed under the 1941 Circle Epsilon B construction program. Wilhelm V was built from 1942-1944 and commissioned in 1944, Wennberg was built from 1942-1944 and commissioned in December 1944. William was built from 1943 to 1945, entering service in August. They were the most powerful battleships ever built, weighing 96,447 tons. This was partially due to the fact a speed of 32 knots was demanded, increasing the size from 73,500 tons to 96,000, more weaponry and armor could be added as a result of this. Their guns could reach out to 71 kilometers with a starting velocity of 1100 m/s, firing every 25-33 seconds with pinpoint radar guided accuracy. The ships were deemed "unsinkable" until Wilhelm V was heavily damaged in the Third Battle of the North in early 1946. During her trip home, flooding and on fire, she single handedly destroyed a force of 4 cruisers and 9 destroyers aimed at finishing her off. She was placed on the speedblock for repair and was back in service 44 days later. Wilhelm V and Wennberg continue to serve in the Pineapple Navy to this day, providing valueable surface firepower in engagements and bombardments. Warren-class battleship The Warren class battleships were the first battleship class authorized by the Circle Epsilon construction program. They weighed 71,228 tons and had a main armament of 12 15" guns firing with a range of 67 kilometers at a velocity of 1033 m/s, reloading in 22-29 seconds depending on elevation. Her main advantage over the bigger Wilhelm V was better anti-aircraft armament, as the three Warrens were tailored towards the general purpose role, while Wilhelm V was tailored more to the surface combat role. They are simpler and faster to build, and were more manuverable and responsive. Warren's shells were radar guided with the same XRG-22/1941 or XRG-22/1944 radar sets. The class had four members, Warren, William, and Gold Key. A fourth, Haruna, was cancelled and the order transferred into 3 heavy cruisers and 2 destroyers, a mere days before construction was to begin. Warren is still in service, with William in reserve. Gold Key is a museum ship. Warren and Wilhelm V currently form Battleship Division I, harnessing the bulk of the firepower of the battleships in which they serve with. Warren, compared to Wilhelm V, has been more heavily modernized, though she still lacks certain capabilities compared to Wilhelm V. Very few battleships preceeding Warren have survived. Kuznetsov-class battleship The Kuznetsov class battleship was a class of 6 fast battleships with balanced characteristics. They bordered the line between battleship and battlecruiser. The class had 6 members, Kuznetsov, Hindenburg, Bismarck, Mikasa, Bismarck, and Fredrick. They entered service at the opening of the war between the Pineapple Empire and Loleria. Fredrick was sunk in the First Battle of the North, taking 877 lives with her, after being hit by 9 torpedoes from a submarine ambush in one of the many passages in the North Islands. The Pineapple forces then fought a fighting retreat to the Big Race islands, resulting in the Battle of the Big Race, which Fredrick's sinking was avenged with the loss of 2 Lolerian battleships and multiple other smaller ships. The ships served with distinction with the older battleships, and built a reputation of having captains which disobeyed orders and manuvered to take hits for fellow allied ships. Wilhelm V demanded that the captains of the ships commiting such actions of bravery be honored and rewarded, not punished for disobeying orders given by what Ethan later quoted as the "70 year old Big Jims". After they were scrapped, the gun turrets from the scrapped ships were installed on coastal shore batteries in overseas colonies. Slytherin-class battleship The Slytherin class battleship was a single member class of battleship built in the mid-1930s. She armed with 12 13" guns and numerous 5" guns. She was testing a new design, which failed. She had a rather eventful history, she was heavily damaged multiple times, but survived. She recorded a hit from 44 kilometers in 1943, which was the longest distance hit recorded in the war. She could make 28.7 knots, she turned very quickly, but it took a long amount of time for a battleship to accelerate to her top speed due to rather weak propulsion for her size. After a noteworthy wartime career, she was scrapped from 1955-1961, as the Slytherin Preservation Commission failed to raise enough money to buy the ship from the navy. The resulting legal battle lasted throughout the 1960s, until, in 1971, the SPC won their case and the Navy abolished the buy-off policy. The cost per unit measurment was lost in 1951, when a worker accidently spilled his coffee over the file folder containing information on the Slytherin, drenching 22 documents. The worker, despite being pardoned, paid the navy his paycheck for the month as an apology for the accident. Scranton-class battleship The Scranton class battleships were two battleships constructed in the early 1930s, consisting of Scranton and Haruna. They had notable careers in commerce raiding, and took little part in fleet vs. fleet surface actions. They were also the two battleships escorting the two aircraft carriers in the Battle of Center Rock in August 1942. They were fast, at 32.2 knots, and manuverable. However, they lacked deck armor and the upper superstructure and bridge was extremely squishy. The secondary armament was also rather weakly armored compared to other battleships. Nazi Germany improved on the Scranton design and based the Bismarck class battleship off it in certain, but not all aspects. Scranton sunk 31 merchant ships, while Haruna sunk 59. The two ships usually raided together and as a result the crews between the ships were closely bonded and knew their strengths and weaknesses very well, which proved beneficial when they had to face unusually large escort fleets on a few occasions. The 8 15" guns were fast firing and traversing, with a rate of fire of 2.6 rounds per minute and a 180 turn speed of 35.7 seconds, fast for a battleship. They were scrapped in the late 1970s, as no organization wanted to purchase the ships to convert them into museum ships or for other uses. Ausland-class battleship The Ausland class battleship was the slower and more heavily armored version of a battlecruiser design built at the same time. The class had four members, Ausland, Epsilon, Sierra, and Parinella. They were armed with 10 16" guns in double turrets, and were the last battleship to have casmate mounted secondary weapons in the Pineapple Navy. They were later refitted to have 5 4" turrets per side to provide heavy dual purpose firepower. Epsilon and Sierra had notable careers, while Ausland and Parinella were generally committed to ambush defense and commerce raiding. The design all around was quite good and the ship was known for its very good sea-keeping qualities and lack of speed loss in a hard turn. Ausland was almost sunk by a submarine in 1942, but rammed the submarine to prevent it from sinking her with its rear torpedo tubes, ending SR-21's campaign against Pineapple merchant shipping. Ausland's entire crew recieved the Distinguished Sailing Award: Class III for their sinking of SR-21. The sailor who made the decision recieved a $100,000 reward, a very large amount of money for the day, and recieved the Medal of Honor. It states "John Egger's split second decision to demand his superiors to ram the enemy vessel and as a result, save their ship and all lives within it, are above and beyond the call of duty..." Ausland was scrapped in 2011. Derfflinger-class battleship The Derfflinger class was composed of four ships, Derfflinger, Seydlitz, Mackensen, and Essen. Three were named after ships of allied nations, and one was named after a state. They were built in the period of 1916-1922, an usually slow building schedule for Pineapple battleships. In 1931, Seydlitz and Essen encountered 3 Lolerian destroyers monitoring Pineapple fishing boats in the areas. Essen made a vocal threat over the radio, that if the destroyers did not leave the area immediatly, that the two battleships would fire. This started an 11 day diplomatic crisis in which Essen fired shots, but the Lolerians stepped down before damage or death occured in a skirmish. All four members of the class were sent to assist Imperial Japan in the mid-1930s. They had a more vocal role compared to other ships. They spent almost their entire careers after that point assisting Japan in World War II, they never came home, their homes were Japanese ports and that was where they stayed. They finally came home in February 1948 after their long service in Asia. Derfflinger and Essen were preserved due to their doings during the war. Seydlitz was scrapped in 1957, and Mackensen was scrapped in 1965. The ships were generally regarded as very good ships which were accurate, reliable, and rugged. Mackensen survived a hurricane, suffering from almost no damage other than losing multiple 25mm AA mounts. Kinzua-class battleship The Kinzua class battleship was named after the Kinzua National Forest, near what would later be Ethan's birthplace. it was one of the two in the area. The class had four members, Kinzua, William, Mikasa, and Gold Key. They were near copies of the Ise class battleship, but with more armor and slightly worse AA. William was lost in mid-1942 when she was hit by 15 torpedoes and 6 bombs in a carrier attack, and sank, taking 1011 lives with her. She continued the tradition of changing name conventions. The class served with distinction in the Second Battle of the North and Battle of Alzanar. Compared to the Fomalhaut class that preceeded them, they had 6 double turrets, instead of 4 triple turrets. The Kinzuas were faster, but had less armor and worse AA. The Kinzuas were also more manuverable. Both classes were designed to fill a specific role in a specific way. The three surviving members of the class were scrapped in the early 1950s, no effort was made to have them preserved. Plans were made to have used the ships for nuclear tests, but the plans never materialized. Fomalhaut-class battleship The Fomalhaut class battleship was a design for the modern world, unlike the Kinzua, the Fomalhauts could be modernized with turreted secondary weapons at a later date. The class had four members, Fomalhaut, Gemini, Taurus, and Orion. The ships were rugged and heavily armored for their day. They participated in fleet actions in the short war between the Pineapple Empire and Loleria in 1915-1916. They were the last class of a series named after constellations, stars, planets, and galaxies. They distinguished themselves in combat in early actions in late 1941 and early 1942. Taurus and Orion were sent to assist the Axis powers, and shuffled between the oceans from mid 1942 to late 1944, Gemini and Fomalhaut were present in the harbor where on the German battleship Hindenburg, the Allied Surrender was signed. They fired a salute at the end of the signing. Gemini, Taurus, and Orion were used in nuclear testing, while Fomalhaut was scrapped in 1985, after a lengthy attempt by the Ships of the Space organization to aquire the ship, along with other ships built in the same era. The class was considered a design success and the design was used again starting with the Derfflingers, as the Kinzua experiment showed it was evident that a 6 turreted vessel lacking capability for significant secondary upgrades was not the best use of money to construct and use the ships. Reticulum/Hercules-class battleship The Reticulum class battleships, and its improved successor, Hercules, heralded a new generation of battleships, which could be easily uograded and kept in service for a much longer period of time compared to other ships. The Reticulum class had three members, Reticulum, Lynx, and Draco. Hercules was an improved Draco specifically, improving its capacity to be upgraded, improved deck armor, and added two outside decks to the superstructure in which to place multiple 13.2mm AA machine guns. The funnel and the rear tower also recieved multiple machine gun decks. Only Hercules and Draco actively participated in surface actions, the other two worked on shore bombardment. They were also one of the oldest class of battleship in commission at the start of the Second War. The ships did not have the most modern radar sets during their time in combat, but their crews skill made up for it. The ships were considered a success of a design and the Derfflingers were enlarged versions of Hercules. They recieved a propulsion upgrade, which increased their speed from 23.5 knots, to 25.9 knots, and finally, to 28.6 knots. The ships were reluctently sunk in nuclear tests in the late 1940s and early 1950s. Andromeda-class battleship The Andromeda class was a class of eight battleships. They were the first dreadnoughts of the Pineapple Navy. They were in service from 1910 to 1944. The class included Andromeda, Triangulum, Cygnus, Scorpius, Tucana, Virgo, and Centaurus. Their unusually long 44 year service life was due to lack of battleships for shore bombardment at times, and battleships that could be used for patrol. They took the brunt of the action of the 1915-1916 First War, though none were sunk. They were in reserve until the late 1930s, when all eight were brought out of reserve and used for coastal bombardment and patrol duties. Cygnus did participate in all three Battles of the North, however, and landed 17 shells, sinking a destroyer, heavily damaging a light cruiser, and moderatly damaging a heavy cruiser, before being forced to pull back by damage inflicted by the heavy cruiser. Cygnus was scrapped afterwards, as it was deemed "not worth it" to repair a ship of its age. The ships, except Andromeda, were all scrapped right after the end of the war. Today, Andromeda is a museum ship, depending on the year and interest, it receives 60-700 visitors per day. It is a popular destination for school historic field trips. Hyperion-class battleship The Hyperion class battleship was the first battleship of the Pineapple Navy, there were nine members of the class, Hyperion, Titan, Callisto, Telesto, Atlas, Ariel, Triton, Miranda, and Styx, They were unusually powerful pre-dreadnaughts. Instead of having 2x2 12" guns, they had 2x3 11" guns with smaller shells but better rate of fire, with more guns. As the first battleships of the Pineapple Navy, they had flaws, but they were corrected in refits and with the next class. Two served into the Second War, Hyperion and Callisto. But in the first war, they were a major factor in the Pineapple victory in the first war, despite their age, they served in the fleet with distinction and ended the war quickly. All were scrapped between 1936 and 2189. Hyperion began to leak severely in 2188, and a year later, was deemed irreperable, and was sold to the Caliston Scrap Yard for $335. After that point, Mikasa was the only preserved pre-dreadnaught battleship in the world. Titan-class battlecruiser The Titan class battlecruiser was the last battlecruiser class built, they were specifically designed for commerce raiding, with speed and range in mind. The class had two members, Titan, and Titania. They spent their careers escorting convoys, and attacking convoys. They never participated in a fleet action due to their comparative lack of armament and at most 7.75" of armor. On February 15th, 1945, Titan and Titania encountered two Lolerian battleships while commerce raiding. The 7 hour battle was a Pineapple victory, but Titania was heavily damaged and by the time it arrived in port, its bow was submerged, almost to A turret, and water had to be pumped out faster than the water coming in to prevent the ship from sinking. After 6 days, the ship was drydocked, and within a few weeks, it was determined she could not be repaired. She was scrapped in 1947, sold for $1,500. They were considered a success for the role in which they were intended. Orders for two more ships, Zao and Oberon, were cancelled in late 1938. However, the commerce raiding battlecruiser concept was obsolete by their time. (Certain details on the powerplant of the class have been classified due to their still advanced nature for their time and for enemies being able to use it to their advantage, the files related to the propulsion are tier 3 secrets and the punishment for leaking them is up to 22 years and 7 months in prison) Oberon-class battlecruisers The Oberon class battlecruisers were the battlecruiser design in which the Ausland class battleship was derived from. The Oberons had less armor, but were faster. The class had three members, Oberon, Telesto, and Europa. They were powerful and well balanced ships for their day, and were considered a design success. Oberon and Telesto however, met an explosive fate early in the Second War, first, Oberon was detonated early in a surface action, Telesto was then attacked by aircraft after the victory, and was sunk. Europa escaped sinking by constantly manuvering and firing star shells to blind the attacking aircraft as they came back at 21:00. The freak losses resulted in the Pineapple Navy's strategy being radically changed. They were improved versions of the one member Themisto class battlecruiser, with an extra 16" turret. The main improvements with the class were deck armor, more efficient propulsion, and later to use the 2640 pound SH/Mk4/16 shell. The 2640 pound shell was the best 16" shell ever made, it bested the US 2700 pound shell in tests in 1947, the only area in which the US shell was better was filling and explosive firepower. Warren-class battlecruiser The Warren class battlecruiser was the second battlecruiser class. Five were built, Warren, Wennberg, Reticulum, Hyperion, and Gemini. The class served with distinction in both the First and Second Wars. Warren and Wennberg led the entire capital fleet into battle in the final fleet action of the war in mid-1916, sinking 4 battleships in a brawl and then assisting the Reticulum class vessels in destroying a further 9 more ships of various sizes. The ships were heavily modernized in the 1930s and served once again with distinction in all three Battles of the North in some form, whether in the fleet, long range blockade support, and as deterents. The class had a design speed of 26.7 knots, and this was later increased to 30.2 knots, and later to 32.1 knots. The ship had 8.3" maximum belt armor, with a turtleback of 2.2" and then 1.9". The ships earned a total of 9, 23, 9, 13, and 6 battle stars. Wilhelm campaigned for Wennberg's preservation due to her record of 23 battle stars, which remains unbroken to this day. His campaign was successful and with his own money, had the ship converted into a museum ship during the 1960s. They were considered the greatest battlecruisers of their day and 10,000 protesters marched on the Capital in 1964 to protest the announced scrapping of Warren after enough money could not be raised. The Wilhelm II class battlecruisers were a precedent to the Warren class battlecruisers. The class composed of five members, Wilhelm II, Fredrick, Slytherin, Oberon, and Gold Key. They later recieved an upgraded secondary battery composed not of 12x1 6" guns, but 16x1 6" guns and 4 4" gun turrets, in the mid 1930s. Three members of the class were sunk, Slytherin was sunk in 1916, and Wilhelm II and Fredrick were sunk in May and June 1945 under unusual circumstances. The ships were considered a good design after numerous improvements applied during the 1930s. The lack of main guns was considered a problem however, one which was never remedied by a plausible refit to 8 13' guns in double turrets. Despite the imperfections of the class, Gold Key earned seven battle stars for her service in the Second War. The class ended with a speed of 32.5 knots and 7.8" of belt armor with a 3.5" turtleback. The class had weak deck armor and this was considered a major factor in the sinking of Fredrick, who unlike Slytherin and Gold Key, still had 35mm of deck armor which was basically nothing. The class was not prioritized for any repairs when they were damaged and were considered surpluses in addition. The Milford class large cruisers were a class of two large cruisers, Milford, and Middletown. They had a top speed of 35.2 knots, weighed 25,900 tons, and were armed with 3x3 11" guns. They were designed for commerce raiding and destroying heavy and light cruisers. They never took part in a combined fleet action and were retired in the early 1950s, and scrapped. Other than destroying 9 convoys singlehandedly, they did little to help the war effort. They were elegant vessels however, and compared to other large cruisers fielded by the United States and Nazi Germany, had a good looking bridge and was more sleek looking. The class also cast doubt into the LC type itself, as the heavy cruiser could do the same job and in addition, for every LC built, 1.6-2.2 heavy cruisers could be built. The class was considered successful nevertheless. Both were named after towns in which some of Wilhelm V's relatives resided. Wilhelm and Ethan are known for naming ships after friends and associatable cities or homes of relatives. They were somewhat the precedent for a series of heavy cruiser proposals in 1949 and 1950. The Ulsk class heavy cruisers were the final heavy cruiser class of the era. The class had six members, Ulsk, Lasneft, Hoffman, Wennberg, Warren, and Oberon. They were armed with 12 8" guns, 12 6" guns, and 8 5" guns. They had a 6.7" main belt at its thickest and weighed 21,900 tons full load. Wennberg remains in service, acting as an escort to the three battleships of the 1st Capital Division. They were the largest heavy cruisers ever built, the most heavily armed heavy cruisers ever built, and the most heavily armored heavy cruisers ever built. However, in Pineapple Empire, the concept of a heavy cruiser was obsolete, as by 1943, the PN was making lights with almost as good penetration, with higher rate of fire. But the Ulsks managed to get a 1.5" inch penetration gain over the excellent penetrating power of the previous class, the Roon class. Her 8" guns in addition had an extremely high velocity of 1029 m/s and rate of fire of 4.82 to 5.36 rounds per minute. An improved design of the Ulsks was cancelled in late 1949, the two planned members of the new class, Parinella and Epsilon, were cancelled and the orders transferred to a new light cruiser class, which was also later cancelled. The Roon class heavy cruisers were a successful class of nine heavy cruisers built from 1940-1943 and 1945. The first batch, built from 1940-1943, consisted of Roon, Erie, Scorpius, Ausland, William, and Hindenburg. To replace Erie and Scorpius, an improved design, Callisto, was ordered and completed in mid 1945. Callisto had more AA guns, a turtleback, and a slightly larger bridge, but was otherwise identical to the design of Roon. They served with distinction in the second war, the class earned an average total of 7 battle stars. They participated in fleet actions and in commerce raiding. They were unusually fast, at 34.7 knots, and were also highly manuverable and had a long gun range. On August 9th, 1942, both Scorpius and Erie were sunk when they encountered a minefield. Scorpius took the first hit, and quickly listed to 13 degrees and took on 4,500 tons of water. A small 3.7" coastal defense gun then blew the incendiary magazines for the 25mm AA guns. Erie destroyed the 3 3.7" guns, but was then attacked by 84 divebombers, hit 31 times, and hit a mine and sank after taking on 8,700 tons of water and having listed 16 degrees. This durability was generally accepted as why they were one of the best cruisers in the world.